When You Say Nothing at All
by Shinri
Summary: A songfic to Alison Krauss "When You Say Nothing at All" set during Draco's and Harry's Wedding. This is slash. Draco/Harry


Title: When You Say Nothing at All

Author: Shinri

Pairings: Draco/Harry

E-mail: Duoandheero4ever@aol.com

Site: www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/Shades_of_Color.html

Disclaimer: I do not own or have I ever stated that I own Harry Potter. This is Fan Ficiton and I hold not rights to the characters.

Summary: A Song fic to Alison Krauss's "When You Say Nothing at All" that takes place during Draco's and Harry's Wedding

//….// - Song Lyrics

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not just due to the bright sun and the gleaming lake on the grounds but to the two people who on this day in this school would form a lifetime bond. For on this day of August 15th 2005 was the wedding of Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter.  
  
Once arch-enemies, turned lovers, the two had been in a relationship with each other for the three years since the beginning of there fifth school year, when Draco turned his back on the dark side and followed Harry in the path to the light. After the fall of the Dark Lord at the end of Harry's sixth year, the two had publicly announced their love for each other.   
  
It was no surprise to the people close to them when one day in his seventh year that Harry walked up to Dumbledore and asked to make an announcement. He then called his boyfriend to him and there in the witnessing eyes of hundreds, he got down on one knee and confessed his love for Draco and asked him to be with him always as Mr. Draco Potter.

On that day, the day of there union, the great hall was decorated in pure white flowers that thanks to Mrs. Sprout grew right out of the walls themselves. All of the teachers pitched in, including Snape who had been saved by Harry during the final battle with Voldemort when he was caught spying for the light.   
  
Thousands had turned out to watch what was to be the biggest wedding in the history of the wizarding world. They filled the great hall on two sides, except for the front row, which placed on the seats were pictures of those who could not be there physically that day. Those included a picture of Lily and James Potter, who had both died when Harry was a child. Next to them were the pictures of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, and Percy Weasley. All those fell in the fight to save the wizarding world. But today their pictures stood there with white flowers around them to watch the marriage of Harry and Draco. They stood as reminders that even though they had died to make peace, they would and still do live in the hearts of everyone.   
  
The crowds on either side watched as Harry . . . dressed in a dark green robe . . . made his way to the altar with his best man and best friend Ron Weasley by his side. They made it to the altar and turned around facing the entry to the hall. The crowd stood as they heard music, everyone trying to get a look at the young man who had captured the heart of the boy who lived.   
  
Draco Malfoy, soon to be Draco Potter, slowly walked down the aisle with Professor Snape escorting him. Professor Snape, knowing that Draco's father had served the dark lord and died in the final battle, took it upon himself to escort Draco and give him away. The crowd watched in awe. Draco was dressed in a dark blue robe with what appeared to be silver glitter in his hair. Those that were paying attention noticed that a small smile was on Draco's pale face. To most this would not signify much, but those that knew Draco knew that the blonde rarely, if ever, smiled. Since his mother's death at the hands of his father, Draco had retreated into himself. It took Harry over a month to get Draco to come out of it.  
  
Harry had a smile on his face as he took Draco's hand and led him up the steps to the altar. They both turned to face Dumbledore who was going to preside over the proceedings. He cleared his throat to announce the beginning.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this day to join in union Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter. These two courageous souls, who stood by each other in the final battle with Voldemort, helped each other in there times of need, and formed a love against all odds, are now standing before us asking for our blessing of their marriage. I want to start by saying that I am honored to be presiding over the proceedings. It is times like this when the world is recovering from one of its darkest times that reminders are needed to show us what we fought for. This ladies and gentleman is that. Love.  
  
Out of love sprouts the hopes for a new beginning and a future for others. These two who have not always known love from their childhoods now stand together in the sharing of their feelings for each other. I am very happy to bring them together in marriage. I have been told that they have written their own vows to each other, and will speak them in my stead. Mr. Potter do you have the rings?"  
  
Harry who had been staring into Draco's eyes, did not fully register what the headmaster had said until he felt a little kick to his shin from his best man. Blushing, he took the ring from Ron and took Draco's left hand sliding the ring onto his ring finger. He squeezed Draco's hand a started his vow.  
  
"I, Harry Potter, give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and commitment to you. I have found my other half of my soul in you, and I could never be complete without you. I pledge my life to you and pledge to be with you for all time." He reached up and wiped a few tears that had silently slipped from the normally emotionless boy's eyes.   
  
Dumbledore, recovering from the touching vow, looked at Draco. Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy. Draco took Harry's left hand into his and slipped the ring onto Harry's ring finger. Looking into Harry's eyes, he cleared his throat and spoke his vow.  
  
"Harry, I have always known deep in my heart my feeling for you. You have helped me to find myself in times that I myself was lost. You showed me that feelings aren't always bad. In all of the times in the past and from here now to all the times in the future, I will stay by your side in the best and worst of times. I, myself, could not be without you. I pledge to be with you to the end of time. Please accept this ring as a symbol for the love that I have always had for you." It was now time for Draco to wipe the tears off of Harry's face, which he did lovingly.   
  
They broke their eye contact to look at Dumbledore, both ready to fulfill their next part. Dumbledore smiled at the two and brought out his wand. "I will know cast the Wizard's bonding spell, so that these two souls shall now form one and they will be together for all time" With that he closed his eyes and said the enchantment. A stream of gold and silver light shot out of the wand and circled both boys before the gold shot into Draco's ring and the silver into Harry's.   
  
"Harry, you may now kiss the groom." Harry finally happy for this part placed his hand on Draco's shoulders and moved him to within range. He planted a sweet kiss onto Draco's lips, which turned into a gentle duel between their mouths. Finally breaking away, Dumbledore now faced the crowd.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. Draco and Harry Potter." The cheers were almost deafening in volume. Draco and Harry joined hands and made their way down the aisle to the reception hall that had been made outside.

A gazebo stood in the middle of the lake, pillars encased within spiraling vines and white lilies. Around the structure water spurted, elegantly arcing in the air to fall back to its origins. A walkway connected the newly transfigured building and the shore. Harry, Draco, and the guests made their the way to the building. The inside of the hall was very beautiful to behold. Blooming vines covered the walls, and a stage had been placed at one side. On the other side were white covered tables and the bar. On the center table was a very large cake that almost reached to the ceiling. It had to have magic just to keep it standing. It had white icing with blue trim, and pink hearts around the edges. To the right of the cake lay another table, filled with presents for the newlywed couple.  
  
After a lot of begging and stalking, Draco and Harry had finally relented in allowing Seamus Finnigan to host the reception. Seamus got onto the stage so that he could announce the beginning of the reception.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, I am sure you all are as glad as I am to be here on this day. To kick off the reception we would like the new couple to share their first dance alone as a married couple." After this announcement the crowd circled the dance floor while they watched Draco and Harry go to the center.   
  
Draco and Harry had picked out the song that they would dance to. Draco being wary of a Muggle song immediately caved in when he heard it for the first time. It said so much. Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as the song began. They both swayed to the beat of the song as the melody began. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and sung along with the song when the words began.

//It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing// 

At this, Harry smiled into Draco's eyes. And squeezed his hands on his shoulders and Draco continued singing.

  
//The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

  
You say it best when you say nothing at all//  
  


Harry, still smiling at Draco and continuing to dance, began to sing the next verse by himself while looking into Draco's eyes.

//All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  


But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
  


Old Mr. Webster could never define  
  


What's being said between your heart and mine//  
  


Harry reached up and wiped the tear off of Draco's face. Draco gave him a rare smile.

//The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  


You say it best when you say nothing at all//  
  


They both began to sing the last verse while still swaying to the beat. The crowd sat in awe at the display of love coming from the couple.

  
//The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  


You say it best when you say nothing at all// 

They sealed the last verse with a kiss as the music died down. Other couples joined them on the floor as they continued to dance to the next song. It was a little while later when Seamus went onto the stage to announce that it was time to cut the cake.  
  
Harry and Draco went to the cake and climbed a golden stair case that circled the cake to the top. There they both placed there hands on top of the knife and made a cut. Once this tradition was done and they were about to walk down they heard Seamus again.  
  
"Ok, I feel that the new couple should now cut a piece of cake and feed it to the each other with there hands." This was met with cheering from the crowd and a blush from the couple. Harry shaking his head picked up the knife again and cut a small bite sized piece and picked it up with his right hand. Taking Draco's hand with his left he led the cake to Draco's mouth. When Draco had chewed and swallowed, Harry had gotten a better look and noticed that Draco had gotten icing on the tip of his nose. Leaning forward, he rectified this when he gave a startled Draco a lick on the nose. Feeling that so much blood racing to the blonde's cheeks was not healthy Harry pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Draco, in turn took a piece of the cake, and using the grace that he had always had placed the piece directly in Harry's mouth without missing a beat. With this done, they walked back down the steps and went to take a seat at the head table while house elves ran around cutting the cake and passing it to the other people who had taken their seats. The hall burst into conversations as everyone sat down to eat a piece of cake and speak to the enchanted plates for anything else that they wanted. At the head table, Draco and Harry were feeding each other off of their plates.

After everyone had gotten filled, the house elves started to bring the presents up to the head table. It took Harry and Draco over an hour to open the presents. They had gotten everything from dishes to furniture. Just as they were about to make it out to the dance floor the Weasley twins ran up to the table panting and giving Draco and Harry another gift.  
  
"Sorry mate, forgot to put it in the pile. This is from me and Fred."  
  
"Umm. thanks" stated a very nervous Harry. He looked to his best man that was seated next to him and just received a nervous shrug. The both new the type of pranks that the Weasley twins pulled and were both wary of opening the gift. Sensing that the gift was not going to be opened and stalling up the dance, Draco took the gift from Harry's hands and opened it to reveal a box with a lid covering it.  
  
Draco lifted up the lid and peered into the box. The result was instantaneous. Draco blushed a brilliant red and closed the lid in a hurry. He leaned over to Harry and whispered something into his ear, causing Harry to start to blush. They were going to put the box under the table but when they looked back to where the box had been it was not there. They hurriedly looked around only to find Seamus with the now fully opened box smiling on stage.  
  
"This ladies and gentleman we have to see. What could cause our newest and hottest couple to blush? He placed the box on the floor and looked at the head table and saw that a bright red Harry and Draco had there heads and faces buried into their arms. Seamus let out a low chuckle and reached into the box to pull out… Piece after piece of kinky lingerie. "Damn Draco, Harry how are you going to fit into this one. The hall burst into laughter. Ron, being the best man he could be, ran to the stage and put the clothes back into the box and sealed it with a charm from his wand a took it back to the couple who then put it under the table after a quick thanks to Ron.  
  
After this incident, and a chewing out from Draco to Seamus, the dancing began again. The dancing lasted until midnight when the crowed gathered back on the grounds to watch as Harry and Draco got onto a broom stick that was to take them to the first destination of their honeymoon. They both had smiles on there faces, and looked forward to their future together as the rode off into the star lit sky.  
  
The End  
  
*Note - the song in this fic is "When You Say Nothing at All" by Alison Krauss  
  
Please Review or and send feedback


End file.
